


Phoenix: The Noble Doctor

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [42]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Raizel, Inmortal Raizel, Out Of Character Raizel, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Decirle adios a su mundo luego de que este llegara a su fin fue dificil, pero sus personas queridas ya habian muerto y el habia cumplido su deber como el Noblesse.Entonces, es enviado a otro mundo y Raizel toma esta oportunidad para vivir en paz, sin la carga de ser el Noblesse.Con sus grandes poderes sobre la sangre, el los usara para curar a las personas.
Series: Ideas [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Kudos: 3





	Phoenix: The Noble Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Noblesse y My Hero Academia no me pertenecen.

> **THE GREATEST DOCTOR**

* * *

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel es el Noblesse.

Ese es un hecho, un titulo, un poder, que jamas se le sera quitado. El es el guardian del balance. El es lo que es por derecho.

Luego de la pelea contra el Dr. Crombel y las bombas nucleares, Raizel quedo muy debilitado al punto de que penso que su fin llegaria. De repente, fue llenado por una vitalidad que nunca habia sentido. Raizel estaba complemente sanado y sus poderes ya no parecian robarle su fuerza de vida. Ni siquiera Frankenstein sabia la causa.

Debido a esto, Raizel decidio hacer lo que el creia que era lo mejor para las razas, el le borro las memorias de la existencia de La Union, Hombrelobos y Nobles en todo los humanos. De esta forma, el balance entre las tres razas aun se mantendria.

Despues, solo hubo paz.

Raizel volvio a la escuela y vivio su dia a dia con su grupo de amigos.

El tiempo paso y ya era hora de que los estudiantes corrieran sus diferentes caminos, ahora que estaban fuera de la escuela y de camino a la universidad. Por lo tanto, ahora pasaban menos tiempo juntos ya que los jovenes estaban ocupados con sus vidas. Sin embargo, esto no significaba que no pasaban tiempo juntos, seguian haciendo lo que hacian siempre, aveces simplemente cenaban juntos.

Pero debido a esto, Raizel se quedo sin direccion. Ya no sabia que hacer ya que estaba fuera de la escuela. El era inteligente, pero no sabia mucho del mundo humano y de la educcacion necesaria para sobrevivir. Raizel ahora queria experimentar mas.

Entonces, Frankenstein le dijo que eligiera su propio camino. Que si queria, el podia estudiar como cualquier humano. Si queria, el podia buscar trabajo como cualquier humano. El podia hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera. Observando a su sirviente y compañero de siglos, Raizel decidio que el queria ser un doctor. Una profesion de años y bastante dificil.

Por mucho tiempo, Frankenstein se encargo de enseñarle a Raizel todo lo que el sabia, incluso los experimentos de los que fue parte alrededor de los años. Frankenestein se encargo de convertir a Raizel en un experto en medicina, incluyendo conocimientos no tan... _eticos_. Luego, Raizel fue inmediatamente enviado a la mejor universidad de medicina del mundo.

Años despues nacio el Dr. Cadis, un doctor con mucho conocimiento en las ramas de la medicina, pero que decidio ser un neurocirujano.

Entonces, ahora se podia encontrar a Raizel y a Frankenstein en el laboratoria de la casa, siempre tratando de hacer cosas nuevas.

Pero todo debe llegar a su fin.

* * *

Raizel, como Noble, era un ser inmortal.

Los humanos iban a notar el hecho de que el no envejecia, añadiendole el hecho de que la tecnologia avanzaba mas cada dia.

Llego el tiempo en que debian esconderse.

Es asi como comienzan a moverse de lugar en lugar para no levantar sospechas, quedandose solo por al menos una decada antes de tener que moverse por no envejecer.

No era una vida facil, habia que estar moviendose cada vez y asegurandose de no dejar rastros de ellos atras, como fotografias o dejar sus roatros en camaras de seguridad.

Lo unico bueno es que si lograron viajar por todo el mundo y expandir sus conocimientos.

Tambien estaba el hecho de que Lukedonia aun se mantenia en pie, por lo que siempre iban a ser capaces de volver por un tiempo antes de seguir sus viajes.

Y asi, Raizel y Frankenstein viven por muchos años en paz.

Hasta que explota la tercera guerra mundial.

* * *

La tercera guerra mundial es tan horrible como los humanos se imaginaban y peor.

Las bombas nuclares y atomicas eran usadas como si fueran una simple lluvia.

Claramente, esto mataba a millones y enfermaba a billones. La tierra se iba marchitando y dañando, se hacia cada vez mas dificil poder cosechar comida. Los animales se enfermaban y morian, lo que hacia la situacion aun peor, pues su carne era venenosa y las personas no tenian que comer.

La tierra se estaba autodestruyendo luego de una guerra de tal magnitud.

Y por ende, los humanos estaban muriendo a grandes numeros y rapidamente.

El balance se estaba rompiendo.

Esto significaba que las otras razas tambien pensaban que ya eran su tiempo para tener un descanso eterno.

Todos menos Raizel.

* * *

Frankenstein, en un punto luego de la guerra, le pidio eliminar el contrato para poder morir.

El mundo llego a su fin.

Frankenstein ya no podia despues de tantos años y decidio que su momento habia llegado. Despues de miles de años de acompañar al Noblesse como su mas fiel sirviente, el loco cientifico queria descansar en un sueño eterno.

Raizel no se lo pudo negar.

Frankenstein siempre estuvo para el, e incluso espero ocho siglos para que Raizel volviera, y estuvo varios miles de años mas con el.

Raizel no podia ser tan egoista y negarle lo que su viejo amigo deseaba.

La muerte.

La despedida fue triste, rodeados de una Tierra muerta y marchita.

Ambos lloraron mientras se abrazaban, sabiendo que esta seria la ultima vez que alguna vez se volverian a ver. Ya nunca volverian a estar juntos.

Pero Frankenstein se iba con el conocimiento de que Raizel sabia todo lo que necesitaba para poder vivir bien. Se habia convertido en el mejor doctor.

-Gracias por todo, Frankenstein.

-No, gracias a ti por todo, Raizel.

La primera y ultima vez que Frankenstein lo llamo por su nombre, fue para despedirse para siempre de el.

Raizel rompio el contrato y el mismo mato a Frankenstein. El rubio merecia una muerte honorable, una muerte a manos del ser mas poderoso, y tal muerte tendria.

-Adios, mi viejo amigo.

Raizel le susurro al viento su ultima despedida.

* * *

Los dioses entonces decidieron que habia llegado el momento.

Cadis Etrama Di Raizel habia cumplido con su mision en aquel mundo, y lo hizo hasta el final. Ahora el Noblesse podia al fin estar en paz.

Con esto, deciden enviarlo a otro mundo donde los heroes son el pan de cada dia y donde el 80% de la poblacion tiene poderes.

Lo envian sin la carga de su gran maldicion que le quitaron hace años luego de la batalla contra La Union. Raizel podra, al fin, usar sus poderes libremente.

Despues de tantos años, Raizel merecia la paz.

* * *

Acomodarse al nuevo mundo fue algo dificil. Habia llegado sin practicamente nada. Tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para poder crearse una identidad cuando el practicamente no existia.

Tuvo que estudiar una vez mas y tomar examenes que pudo pasar gracias a sus años de vida.

Tuvo que volver a tomar examenes y clases para poder estudiar medicina.

Luego de eso, Raizel comenzo a trabajar como neurocirujano, aunque tambien sus talentos eran usandos en otras ramas. Poco despues, abrio su propia clinica, _Ye Ran Clinic_ , donde ayudaba a todo aquel que lo necesitara sin importar quien era. Vigilantes, villanos, heroes o civiles. Todos eran bienvenidos mientras no causaran problemas.

Asi comenzo su vida como un doctor sumamente ajetreado donde usaba su propia sangre, poderes y conocimientos para salvar vidas, convirtiendose en un doctor bastante famoso, en especial en el bajo mundo, donde se sabia que el Dr. Cadis siempre ayudaria a quien lo necesitara incluso si no pueden pagarle.

Raizel vivia en paz y queria que su paz se mantuviera.

Todo cambia cuando un pequeño grupo de estudiantes tocan la puerta de su clinica, pidiendo su atencion medica.

Esto lo iba a llevar a ingresarse al mundo de heroes y villanos.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .
> 
> Sin comentarios.
> 
> Primero, si, mi bebe Raizel ya no tiene esa maldicion que le roba su vida.
> 
> Segundo, queria hacerlo un doctor. Debe verse hermoso con una bata blanca. Ademas de que queria que sanara a All Might.
> 
> Tercero, lo de arriba me lleva a este punto. Raizel tiene mas libertinaje en cuanto a sus poderes de sangre ya que seran super OP capaz de sanar cualquier cosa. Y cuando digo cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa.
> 
> Cuarto, tuve que matar a Frankenstein porque queria que Raizel estuviera solo.
> 
> Quinto, hice a Raizel aun mas OP porque sabe acerca de todo de la medicina, ademas de los experimentos de Frankenstein y La Union.
> 
> Sexto, Raizel mantendra su verdadero nombre.
> 
> Septimo, Raizel tiene una clinica que es mas secreta y se encuentra en los bajos mundos porque es ahi donde suelen necesitar ayuda medica. Raizel no suele cobrar a las personas, especialmente dinero. Las personas siempre pueden deberle un favor o hacer un intercambio. La clinica se llama Ye Ran en honor a Frankenstein a los niños.
> 
> Octavo, obviamente la historia es yaoi y Raizel es uke. No puedo verlo como seme. La cosa es que no se quien podria ser su pareja. Aunque un Harem no suena mal XD
> 
> En fin, creo que eso es todo.
> 
> Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.


End file.
